


Love Game

by Ukume94



Series: Tainted Love [2]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Animated GIFs, Caring, Eventual Romance, F/M, Fingerfucking, Fire, NSFW, Protective Negan, Smut, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2018-09-21
Packaged: 2019-07-13 06:45:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16012466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ukume94/pseuds/Ukume94





	Love Game

 Weeks have past since your fun night with Negan. You've been too busy with staying at another area away from all the biters the Alexandria people sent out on The Sanctuary.

Keeping in contact with Negan briefly you knew he was okay but things have become too serious.

On a less serious note, you we're told to continue to work with Gavin and the other team for today.

Leaning against a large truck while chewing some stale bubble gum you watch Gavin make his stand in front of a man who calls himself King Ezekiel.

"It's all there for you and the others." The man says to Gavin as he briefly makes eye contact with you.

You pop that bubble loudly and suck it back into your mouth wanting to make another one.

"Thank you Ezekiel, you have always made it easy for us." Gavin begins making another guy grab the items to the truck.

"I do not want any trouble for my people and for yours. It is the only way to keep things right."

"Yeah yeah yeah." Jared begins from your left side.

The guy has made your time as a savior a living hell. Honestly if you could you would break his nose just to shut him the fuck up.

Popping another bubble you suck it back in before rolling your eyes and meeting Jared's stare.

"Keep popping that gum and I'll pop your neck." Jared threatens causing Gavin and the others to turn their attention towards the both of you.

"Try me asshat. I'll wipe the floor with you cause you're such a pussy ass bitch." You lift and eyebrow before popping another bubble.

Jared starts towards you but is stopped by Gavin's hand on his chest.

"Will you two shut the hell up and focus." Gavin scolds.

"If she-"

"Doesn't matter Jared. Shut up, both of you." He walks off leaving you smiling towards Jared.

He rolls his eyes and turns towards the others.

Looking away you continue on chewing your gum, not hearing what Gavin and Ezekiel were saying.

Once the two men shake hands it was time to head back to the Sanctuary, you've been waiting for this day. You had plans on possibly getting to see Negan, you we're hoping.

While you all head into the truck Jared stops you before you're even able to climb into the truck, he punches you in the stomach causing you to lose your breath.

"I told you to stop popping that damn gum." He grunts while he pulls back to punch you again.

Not liking where this is going you move quickly and kick him in the balls. He falls to his knees gasping for air, pulling him by his long hair you wrap your hand around a few times before lowering yourself down to his level.

"I also told you I'd wipe the floor with you." Pushing him down, you slam his head against the side of the truck a few times.

Before being able to punch him you're being pulled off by Ezekiel.

"Calm down miss."

"What the hell is happening?" Gavin asks making his way towards you and Ezekiel.

"The man punched her, she was defending herself." Another one of Ezekiel's men says making sure to pull Jared away from you.

"What is up with the both of you?" Gavin asks eyeing you before looking to a bloody Jared.

"Maybe she finally put you in your place." Gavin says walking towards you and eyeing you.

"Are you okay?"

"I'll heal. He punched the breath out of me but I know how to defend myself."

He nods.

"You know, I'm gonna have to tell the boss." He adds glancing in between both of you.

Shit.

"Gavin, please don't." You beg quietly.

"It's the rules."

"Screw the rules for once." You add.

"Can't, the rules-"

"Keep us alive. Yeah I get it. Some bullshit." You cross your arms and shake your head.

"You've got a filthy mouth on you for being a young lady." Ezekiel says letting you go.

"That's a lot coming from a man who calls himself a King." You smile before heading to the truck.

Gavin has you sit in the front while Jared and another guy sits in the back of the truck.

Today was the first day back to the Sanctuary since they got all the biters killed and cleaned out. Finally you were going to be able to walk back into your home, or the ghost town of a home.

You head back to the Sanctuary where you know the shits gonna hit the fan once Negan finds out what happened today. This was just going to add to the other shit he's dealing with.

Walking out and into The Sanctuary the place looks emptier and quieter then it was before. Lots of people were missing and work stations left empty.

Gavin makes you and Jared head to Negan's office. You try not to let the eerie feeling of the room take over you so you continue towards Negan's office.

Your heart pounds in your chest while walking into his office, Negan sits at the desk reviewing a large map.

Gavin knocks on the door causing Negan to look away from the map towards the door.

Noticing you, his eyes lighting up.

"Can I help you?" He asks looking to Gavin.

"We have a problem." Gavin begins.

Negan's eyebrows furrow together, placing his hand over the bridge of his nose he squeezes. He then stands grabbing Lucille from the table and walking in front of the three of you.

"Well let's talk. What's the problem?" Negan asks the stress on his face visible.

"Jared and (Y/N) got into a fight today while we were on a run at The Kingdom. He struck her which lead her to defend herself."

Negan becomes very serious when he hears what happened. He eyes you before walking towards Jared.

"You put your hands on a woman?" He asks getting closer to the skinny man.

Jared keeps his eyes down and mouth shut.

 "Answer me." Negan shouts.

 "Yeah, I did only because she wouldn't stop popping her damn gum."

Negan pulls back and looks towards you.

You smile letting the piece of gum slide through your slightly open lips before sucking it back in to continue to chew.

He raises and eyebrow towards you before turning his attention back towards Jared.

"So let me get this straight. You put your hands on her because she was popping her gum?"

"Damn right I did." Jared answers with a nod.

"I think you're a little too excited about what happened today, you struck her and not only could you not keep to your 'I'm a badass hippie' but you got your stupid ass kicked by a woman."

You raise an eyebrow towards Negan.

He eyes you quickly and nods.

"Not saying she isn't strong and women always need saving. Obviously she proved herself to you and everyone else around."

You nod your head and give a thumbs up letting Negan know he fixed what he said.

"I don't know if you still think you're a badass but to me you look like a fucking fool who decided to try and show off but ended up getting his ass kicked for thinking he's the shit but clearly isn't."

You nod agreeing with Negan, Jared keeps his eyes straight ahead not liking what Negan has to say.

"We can solve this problem three ways because I've got a lot of shit laying on my plate that I would like to fucking fix before the end of the god damn week. 1, Lucille has been begging me for some action. 2, we can get some fucking ironing done or 3, ladies choice."

Jared quickly looks to you not liking the choices he has to pick from.

You chew your gum slowly knowing what he's going to be picking. You smile towards Negan not having seen him for a while.

You bite your lip looking Negan up and down. His leather jacket unziped showing off his white shirt underneath, his black jeans hugging him in the right places.

Realizing you're staring you look away noticing Negan smiling towards you.

"Looks like I'm up." You start by taking a step forward and cracking your knuckles.

"How about we keep us separated. I'll go to another team and he'll stay with Gavin and the others."

Gavin, Jared and Negan all look at you in surprise.

"What?" Jared asks.

"As long as we're seperated we'll be fine. You'll stay away from me; which will make me very happy and I'll be with another team. I'll get the chance to see another group and their shit we take from them."

Negan nods his head.

"I think the lady has made a decision."

Jared nods. "Fair. I think we'll both be happy." Jared says looking to you with a smug smile.

"Also, I do want you to know. You try to come near me and mess with me again. I'll kick your ass in front of the entire Sanctuary." You finish with a smile and making sure to get under his skin one last time you pop another bubble.

He takes a deep breath before looking to Negan with irritation.

"You heard her. Now get the fuck out of here." Negan growls watching Jared haul ass out of his office and into the hallway.

Gavin thanks Negan for his time and leaves the two of you alone.

You continue chewing your gun while looking towards the door.

Negan takes a deep breath and rubs his face with his gloved hand.

"Are you hurt?" He asks lifting his head up to look towards you.

You turn your attention towards Negan and shake your head.

"It hurt for a little but I'm okay. Nothing I can't handle." You answer placing your hands in your pockets.

"Haven't seen you in some time." Negan begins as he starts towards you. "It's been fucking crazy around here."

"You know how it is Negan." You move so your further away from him. "We're both busy. You've got shit on your plate, I've got some on mine." You don't want to mention what's been happening here at The Sanctuary knowing it's taking a toll on him.

"Maybe we can make things a little easier for the both of us." He says making sure to close the door.

"How would we do something like that?" You ask knowing what he wants but making sure he knows he has to try for it.

 "Well for starters. If you like, I think it would be enjoyable to screw your brains out." He passes the the foreplay and heads right for the game.

You raise your eyebrows and blink a few times before shaking your head.

 

"I don't think so."

"Why not?" He asks a little irritated.

"It's just not the right kind of atmosphere, I was just punched in the gut and you want me to have sex with you because we're both stressed." You lick your bottom lip. "Do I have to remind you that you have seven wives to help with your stress relief?"

"I don't want my wives this time." He replies making his way towards you. 

"Clearly." You furrow your eyebrows together.

He places his arms around you, gently rubbing his large hands along the curve of your back. His lips ghost against yours, his eyes meeting yours silently asking for permission.

"You understand me more then those ladies, I know you feel what I'm feeling. I can see it. I just need to feel something more then stress and anger." He gently says against your face.

 "Negan." You whisper.

 "Yeah doll?" He asks waiting to hear the words.

Throwing your arms around the back of his neck; you lift yourself onto your tip toes, your lips near his ear.

"I think it's sexy that you want me so bad, it's got me feeling all gooey inside but I don't think sex with be the problem solver tonight."

"Why's that?" He asks pulling back to look at you.

"Cause there's something on fire out in the woods." You reply your eyes casted out the window of his office and onto the black smoke coming from beneath the trees.

He turns and sees what you're seeing. "For fuck sakes." Negan shouts letting you go and clutching onto Lucille.

 "To be continued." He says looking to you as he starts out the door.

 You look around before following him out the door. Does he really think you're not going along.

 "I don't know why you think you're leaving me here, I'm a damn savior I'm going with you." You begin as you quicken your step.

"The hell you are." He says rushing infront of you.

"I am. It's just a fire." You reply shaking your head.

Negan stops and turns around towards you. "It's not just some fucking fire (Y/N). It could be fucking Rick Grimes and his fucking people. They never ask questions, they just do shit and kill a fuck ton of my Saviors. So no, you're not going cause I don't want anything happening to you." He says pulling you towards him and kissing you before he walks away leaving you breathless.

 

* * *

 Hours pass since Negan and a large group of his Saviors left to investigate the fire out in the woods.

You sit in Negan's office next to his window watching the night sky camouflage the dark smoke.

You hate this kind of shit, staying back in the safe haven because there was some sort of danger outside the doors.

You know how to keep yourself safe, you know how to kill, fight fucking know how to take care of yourself.

You hear talking outside the door which pulls you away from your anger.

"Gather more Saviors. This shit has gone out more then Negan thought it would."

You stand and make your way towards the door, opening it you see Simon with Gavin.

"(Y/N)." Simon says in surprise.

"Let me go with you, I can help." You stand straight making sure they both know you're serious.

"Negan said-"

"I don't give a fuck what Negan said. I'm going to help and that's that. If you got a fucking problem with another body going out to help then I'll make sure to fucking fix that. But it looks to me you guys can't be to picky right about now."

Simon sighs quickly and shakes his head before turning towards you.

"He's gonna kill me if something happened to you." Simon answers.

A smile spreads across your face before leaning in and hugging him quickly.

"Don't worry, nothing is gonna happen to me out there."

Pulling away you make your way towards your room and grab your hammer, sheathed machete and your gun just in case you'll need to use it.

Grabbing a rubberband you throw your hair up in a ponytail and head out following the large group of Saviors out the doors of The Sanctuary.

Three large trucks begin to fill with every one of The Saviors. You climb into one of the trucks with Simon, his eyes rolling once he realizes you took the seat next to him.

"You're making me regret it already." He says turning the truck on and putting it into gear.

"Just shut up and drive." You answer.

He drives off leading the other trucks towards the woods.

The sound of your heart beating quickly fills your ears, you've never been out with something this exciting before.

Mostly you've been out for runs and pick ups but this, this was actual action.

It was about fucking time too.

Starting to reach the area, the smell of burning reaches your nose. Moving your sleeve over your hand you cover your nose from the thick smell.

"Should have told you to bring something to cover the smell." Simon says looking to you before reaching the opening where the others are standing. The large flames behind them illuminating their silhouettes.

"Why are they just standing there?" You ask in confusion.

"Cause we have another truck coming that's gonna be filled with water." Simon answers parking the truck.

You open the door and climb out the smell stronger then before, shutting the door you and Simon walk in front of the truck. The other Saviors make their way out of the trucks. You step up seeing Negan with his back towards you while he talks with another one of his Saviors.

"Once that fucking truck gets here I want you leading the damn thing, I know you were a fireman before the world ended so I'll have you do what you know most." Negan says to the guy as he nods his head.

Negan turns hearing the loud talk from the other Saviors, his eyes scanning the area before they land on Simon then you. He sighs and lowers his head in defeat. 

"What the fuck is this?" Negan asks walking towards Simon and you.

"Sir hear me out."

"Shut up Simon." Negan growls before grabbing you by the arm and leading you to the other side of the clearing.

"Why the fuck are you here?" He asks.

"Wow, what kind of a question is that for one of your-"

"Watch what you're saying." He warns looking around making sure no one heard.

"I was just going to say Saviors."

He looks down at you and waits for you to answer his earlier question.

You roll your eyes and shrug.

"I couldn't just sit there thinking something was going to happen that I could have helped prevent." You answer.

"It could be something different. Someone else caused this fire." He answers.

"Rick Grimes right?" You ask.

"He's just some asshole who thinks he knows shit but doesn't know shit."

"So does that mean you're going to pay him back for this?" You ask lifting an eyebrow as you cross your arms over your chest.

"How?"

"Fire, bring it to his place. He wants to play with you that way bring his game to his home." You shrug your shoulders. "He did the same thing to The Sanctuary, give him a taste of his medicine."

Negan smiles down to you, his large hand meeting your arm.

"I think I may have just fallen for you."

 "Don't go that far. You still have wives back home wanting your heart."

"They're not like you."

"Who isn't." You smile before walking away and heading towards the truck to grab something to cover your face with. 

Once you find something to cover your face; the sound of the large truck filled with water arrives, you close the door and watch as Negan talks with the men about what to do.

He finishes talking and looks around to see you waiting by the truck.

Negan walks over towards you. "(Y/N)."

You look up and smile. "Yes boss?" You ask once he reaches you.

"Come with me, I've decided to take your advice. I've got two trucks headed to Alexandria now, I'd like you to join me on this one."

"Gladly sir." You smile widely as you watch the others start working on the big truck.

Negan and you make your way towards his truck, helping you up you both head to Alexandria. Simon climbs in after you taking the window seat.

"Don't call me sir anymore." Negan starts as he drives the truck down the street.

Turning your attention towards him you smirk. "Okay, do you prefer daddy?" You ask knowing that might do something to him.

Simon turns his head so fast you thought his neck would snap.

Negan looks to you his eyebrows raising before he chuckles a bit.

He licks his bottom lip and shakes his head.

"Don't worry Simon, you can call him that too." You smile turning to Simon.

"No thanks you." Simon says.

"No!" Negan shouts over Simon's voice.

You laugh enjoying your time with these two guys. You slept with one and you're pretty sure the other one wants to.

Negan shakes his head towards you and bites his bottom lips, he places his free gloved hand on your left thigh. Rubbing up your leg gently he looks at you through the rearview mirror.

You glance towards Simon making sure he wasn't getting an eyeful. Thanking God his eyes were directed out the window you glance towards Negan.

He smiles knowing it was your move, you lick your lips before placing your left hand on the buldge in his pants.

Negan closes his eyes and quickly reopens them realizing he's still driving.

You massage the large buldge in your hand knowing he has to remain silent.

He moves his hand away from your thigh silently calling truce.

You pull your hand away before chuckling to yourself.

Negan leans in towards your ear, his breath hitting your neck.

"Just wait until we're alone." He whispers.

"Good luck getting me alone." You reply seeing his smile filled with lust.

* * *

Negan's truck reaches Alexandria's gates first, the others arrive after a little while.

Negan gets out of the truck once everyone arrives, climbing out you stand by the front of the truck.

Everyone else moves to the front of the trucks, guns in hands. Negan grabs a microphone from another Savior and turns it on. The sound of the speaker coming from one of the trucks lets him know it's working and ready.

"Okie dokie. Brought this on yourself Rick. See I was willing to work with you, all you had to do was follow a few simple rules. Well now, now I see that you've got to go. Scorched earth you dick."

"He's not home." A kid says from the top edge of the wall.

"Whoa, holy shit."

Everyone including you lifts their guns ready to shoot.

"Everybody hold your fire, it's Carl."

Carl keeps his eyes focused on Negan, you don't see a gun in his hand so you put your gun down.

"Look at you answering the door like a big boy, I am so proud." Negan adds smiling up towards the boy. "Daddy's not home huh?"

Carl doesn't answer, you look to Negan then around to the others.

"Well I guess he's gonna come back to a big 'ol smokey surprise."

"His family's in here. Kids, my little sister." Carl says keeping his eyes on Negan.

"That shit just breaks my heart. There's kids at The Sanctuary, you must have seen them. Even had a little baby at one of the out posts. I wonder what happened to her."

You heard about the baby that went missing, you don't think those people from Alexandria would kill her. Would they? 

Negan and Carl stare at each other while you decide to find a way inside the walls. You want to get inside before the fun starts.

Moving backwards you walk behind the large abandoned house, past the house and towards the wall. You look around for any signs on how to climb up until you find what looks to be two wooden sticks, one left in a hole of the wall.

Using your upper body strength you climb with the wooden sticks, you continue climbing up until you realize loud shots fire in front of you.

Fire fills Alexandria, throwing your leg up onto the edge of the wall you finally reach the top seeing some of The Saviors running inside.

You look down the wall and use the sticks to use on the way down. It would be a too far of a jump, you climb down until you reach the bottom. The heat of the fire enveloping around you.

Grabbing your gun from the back of your pants you walk around looking for anyone who aims a gun towards you.

You reach a house leaning in to peek inside making sure no one is inside, hearing something approaching from behind you; you grab your hammer ready to hit anyone with it.

Turning your met with Negan grabbing you by the waist and pushing you through the door of the empty house.

"Fucking place is on fire." You shout above the roar of the front room.

Negan pushes you up against the wall, his eyes filled with lust and anger.

"You think I fucking care right now, I got played another fucking damn time. This time by that little asshole Carl."

 "I'm sorry Negan, I hope we find out how to end these people once and for all." You answer seeing his anger start to fade. 

"Me too doll. Me too." He says leaning in closer towards you, his lips a inch away from yours. "I got to add, I'm pretty damn good at this shit."

"Why?" You ask with a smirk.

"Cause I got you alone." He smiles as his hands move down to your pants. His fingers quickly unbutton them and pull down the offensive material down your legs.

His fingers play with the seam of your panties, grabbing the cloth he grasps onto it with his hand and rips them to shreds.

"The house is on fire Negan." You repeat wanting to make sure he knows this wasn't going to last long.

"Doesn't that turn you on?" He ask fiddling with his belt and pants. Lowering his pants past his ass he grabs your right leg and lifts it over his shoulder.

"You always turn me on." You answer grabbing ahold of his shirt for support.

 Negan plays with your slit checking to see how wet you were. To his surprise you're still wet since the small meeting in his office.

 "Fucking soaked doll. Been thinking about me?"

 "Of course, all that time away from you made me a mess. I've been touching myself just thinking about you."

 "That's what I like to hear." He smiles before leaning in to kiss you.

His amazing lips moving hungrily against yours, claiming your mouth as his. His tongue sneaks in along side yours.

"Gonna fuck me against the wall?" You ask once pulling back and licking your lips.

 Negan uses his free hand to tease you with the tip of his cock, gathering moisture to help him slide in easily.

 "Come on Daddy, fuck me against the wall." You lean in to his ear and whisper.

"That what you want baby? You want this cock?"

"Yeah, give it to me Negan. Give me that big thick cock." You moan feeling the head slip inside.

"Gonna fill that tight pussy." He grunts pushing inside your walls till he fills you to the brim.

Both of you breath heavily as he stills inside of you trying to help you get used to his size and keep himself from blowing his load.

"God damn. I love your tight pussy, always squeezing the life out of me." He says into your neck while you run your fingers through his hair.

Biting your lip you decide to squeeze around him knowing he'll love it.

"Fuck, you play dirty. You're a dirty girl." He smiles before pulling out to just the tip and thrusting hard.

"Awe, fuck." You moan in pleasure when he continues to fuck into you with a fierce passion.

"You like that baby?" He asks with a grunt as you slide up and down the wall.

"Yeah, I like the way you fuck me. Don't stop." You pant with need.

The heat in the house begins to cause the both of you to sweat more then the amazing sex is. 

"Fuck baby, it's getting hot in here. I think we need to wrap this up."

"I think you're right. Come on Daddy. Cum inside me." You smile licking his bottom lip before kissing him deeply.

He picks up the pace which causes you to pull away and throw you head back and moan feeling your orgasm creep onto you.

"Don't stop, don't stop. I'm cumming I'm cumming." You moan your eyes rolling back while he continues fucking into you through your peek.

He slams once more moaning into you neck, his large hands holding your hips to keep you where he wants you.

"Fuck doll, this may be the second time but all I know is that I don't want to stop."

"Kinda have to Negan." You kiss his cheek before he helps you to the floor. Grabbing your pants you put then on and grab him by the arm. "The whole house is gonna burn down." You add pulling him out of the living room and out of the house to safety.

* * *

 "Those God damn sons of bitches. Fucking Carl Grimes and his God damn dad. They fooled me yet again and I'm fucking sick of it." Negan shouts letting you know that he was still pissed.

You move to his side and place your hand on his shoulder.

"It's okay, we'll get another chance to end them again." You gently say while rubbing his shoulder.

Negan turns towards you his face covered with anger.

"I want it done and fucking over with. These mother fuckers have messed with me again and again, they've made me look like a fool and I'm not going to let that happen anymore." Negan stands throwing his gloves and swinging Lucille as if he were trying to hit a ball that was pitched.

"Good, what do you want to do to them?" You ask in wonder.

"Kill every last one of them."

"Right, but how?"

Negan lifts an eyebrow towards you and stares.

"What do you mean how?" He asks. 

You shake your head and wait to see if he as any ideas.

"First off we need to fucking find them, figure out who the God damn mole is in this fucking place." He stops and turns towards you.

"You." He points.

"Me what?" You ask looking to him in confusion.

"You're the mole." He says.

You have never heard something so absurd, how could he think you were the mole when you were with him the whole time today?

Shaking your head you begin to laugh.

"The fuck is so fucking funny?" He asks stepping towards you.

"You think I'm the mole?" You laugh again and shake your head. "Please tell me, when did I have time to help those Alexandira people leave while you were fucking me against the wall?"

Negan shakes his head and looks away realizing you were right.

 "I just need to find out who double fucked me up the ass." He says with a grumble.

You blink trying to get the image out of your head. You stand and make your way towards him.

"Listen to me, we need to do a sneak attack once we do find them." You reply looking up to him and making your way towards him.

"When? When will we find them?" He asks.

"I think we should send someone out there. Send our own mole out there. It would probably be the easiest way to find them." Grabbing his arm you lead him towards the couch in his office.

Making him sit you take a seat across from him on the other couch. 

"I think you're right. Damn what have I done without you all this time?" He asks leaning in with amazement towards you. 

"Seems like a little bit of trouble." You smile before winking.

"You have anyone in mind?" He asks continuing to watch you.

You haven't thought about that, lots of the others have seen some of our saviors so whoever you find to send out there has to be someone they've never seen.

Negan licks his bottom lip wairing to hear the answer you come up with.

"Well. We could send one of the younger teens. They haven't been seen by anyone because they've been working here." You answer hoping that it sounds like a good idea.

"Not many of them have been out there long enough like you have." He adds watching you fidget on the couch trying to get comfortable.

You lift an eyebrow towards Negan. "Are you asking me to be that mole?" You ask loving the idea.

"No, fuck no I'm not." He answers leaning back on the couch and looking away.

"What would be the problem? Lots of them haven't seen me. I'm sneaky and could make my way around anywhere." You begin.

"Those fuckers would kill you once they find out what you're doing." He answers glancing towards you.

"They wouldn't find out Negan. People don't tend to notice me much." 

"I do." He adds making sure you know you weren't invisible like some people make you feel.

"That's besides the point."

"It's not. I'm only going to say this once, you are not going out there. You're not going to be the mole, we will find someone else. Just not you."

"But."

"No fucking buts (Y/N), you're not going out there. If they find out who you are you're dead. I can't have that weighing on me." He adds looking away towards the window.

"Fine." You reply softly before getting up from the couch.

He doesn't look away from the window realizing he's fighting some inner demons. You throw your shirt and pants off to the ground leaving you in your panties and bra.

Slowly walking towards him you straddle his lap which moves his attention from the window.

"Doll, you don't have to do this just cause you feel bad." He starts. 

You shake your head as you place your hands on top of his guilding them to your body. Closing your eyes you feel the warmth of his large hands rubbing your right thigh and left hip.

"I don't feel bad Negan, you're very strong and I know you can figure anything out." You smile before opening your eyes and looking down towards him. "I just though this could keep your mind off of this, for a little while." You lean in to nibble on his ear.

"Is that so?" He asks moving his hands along the length of your body.

You pull back to nod you place both of your hands on his shoulders feeling him move his hands you both of your ass cheeks and squeezing roughly.

You lean down giving him small kisses on his neck, gently sucking not trying to give him hickeys but maybe just a little mark.

"Doll you do something to me that many don't." He says softly moving both his hands up snd towards your bra.

"All good things, I hope." You say in between kisses.

"Of fucking course." He answers uncalsping your bra. He moves it off your shoulders gently and rubs your sides. Leaning back you help him discard the bra from your body behind the couch.

Negan grabs both breasts with his hands and massages them, keeping his eyes on you you lick your lips and decide to move your hand down to his hardening buldge in his pants.

He groans at your will, his eyes closing enjoying your hand working him just as gently as his are working your breasts.

"Doll if you want me to fuck you, you're gonna have to move your hands away."

"Who said anything about you fucking me. I said I was going to distract you. I'll be doing all the work." You bite your bottom lip.

"For now." He answers with a smile before moving a hand away from your breast and pulling yours away from the clothed cock.

"Let me help you take your leather jacket off." You softly moving your hands under the shoulders of his jacket and moving it down his shoulders. He leans forwards helping you move it off his body and to the side of the couch.

"That's better." You smile placing your hands on his covered chest. Leaning in you start kissing from his ear lowering down to his neck.

Negan moves his hands to your waist, feeling your soft skin under his rough hands.

Pulling back you feel one of his hands pulling your hair out of the ponytail. Tossing the rubberband somewhere in the room you throw your head back; your hair flying behind your back.

 

Negan smiles leaning in to kiss down your neck to your breasts. His fingers softly move down you body to the front of your panties.

Slipping his hand from the top of your panties he finds your wanting clit with his middle finger.

You hum softly clutching onto his shoulder.

"You would think after already fucking you earlier today; you wouldn't be this horny." 

"What can I say?" You moan by his ear. "You keep me coming for more." You whisper kissing his ear and licking his earlobe.

His finger works against you making the pleasure begin to rise within your body. His fingers move lower towards your slit, his middle finger slipping inside causing you to gasp aloud. 

Negan smiles watching your every facial expressions loving the fact that he can pleasure you with just his amazing fingers.

"You like that doll?"

You nod feeling his finger rub against something sensitive inside, opening your mouth you let out a loud moan of need.

He adds another finger continuing to rub that spot, he watches you as you lean back gasping with desire.

"Fuck yeah baby, I've got you right where you like it." He says adding another finger.

The sound of his fingers thrusting inside your aching cunt could make any porno enthusiasts bust a nut. 

You don't think you can hold it any longer, tightening your hand on his shirt you cry out feeling your orgasm crash over you like a tidal wave.

"Fucking cum on my fingers baby. Hell yeah!" He groans continuing to fuck you with his fingers through your high.

You pant loudly trying to catch your breath, Negan slips his fingers out slowly. Licking them clean from your juices.

"You taste like heaven doll." He say letting his finger out of his lips with a smile.

Leaning in towards him you chuckle against his shoulder. 

"Have you noticed it's just been you and I." Negan begins. "Just us two, no one else."

"Are you beating around the bush about asking me for a three some?" You ask pulling back to stare at him.

Negan chuckles before kissing your neck.

"I mean it has to be with someone good, just not better looking then me."

"That would be impossible." He smiles shaking his head. "I'm not referring to a three some."

"For now." You joke.

He shakes his head. "In all seriousness doll. Just answer my question."

"Okay." You lift an eyebrow.

"Would you do me the greatest pleasure and be my wife." He asks.

Negan has enough wives already, if he added you to that list of wives would he forget you like he seems to have with them?

"Negan, please. Let me just enjoy our time as boss and employee. I enjoy how everything is now."

"I think things would be different." He adds.

"They would be different, I would be your wife and wouldn't be allowed to leave The Sanctuary. I wouldn't be able to go on any runs or have fun with my teams."

"Exactly, why have you deal with that kind if stuff when you can have someone else do it for you."

"That's not what I want." You answer moving off his lap and grabbing your bra.

"Doll."

Putting on your clothes you start towards the door.

"Hey." He says reaching it before you. He leans against the door blocking your way out. "Think about it."

"I have. I don't want to be your wife. Can't we just enjoy our little love game we share."

"Game?"

"Isn't that what this has been for you?" You ask feeling a bit confused on where you both are in this fucking game.

"No, I've fallen deeply head over hills for you doll. More then I can actually say for the other women."

You shake your head, you thought this was just for fun. To blow off steam when you both needed it. You weren't expecting for him to fall for you, never did you think Negan would love you.

"I." You close your eyes. "I don't know what to say." You add.

"Say yes." He reaches down towards you placing his hands on yours.

"No." You reply feeling your heart begin to race, the feelings were starting to play tricks on you. What the fuck, you never cry.

Negan looks away towards the other side of the room. He moves away from the door not wanting to keep you trapped any longer then you had to be.

Your tears fall onto your cheeks, he walks out of the room and into his bedroom.

Without saying another word you walk out of the room a blubbering mess, what was gonna happen the next time you have to be around him?

Would he still love you?

Will he try again?

Would he even talk to you?

Not wanting to know the answer for now, you make your way to your room and lay on the bed to think.

How can you fix this mess? 

Maybe this love game wasn't really a game, maybe he really did fall in love with you and thought you felt the same way too.

This wasn't a game.

It never was.


End file.
